


The Request

by MetTheRealWorld



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetTheRealWorld/pseuds/MetTheRealWorld





	1. The Start

Cassie Blake was your average 16 year old sophomore in high school. She was known by most of her friends as CJ, just because there was always someone else in her class named Cassie. It would just make her teacher's lives easier, though they could just use her last name. It just works better for them if she went by CJ. She wasn't your typical high school student who did the bear minimum in any class. CJ was always taking the hardest class possible, and doing well in it. Rumored had it she could easily graduate a year early, and as the valedictorian. But she chose to graduate with her class.

She was also a talented musician, took as many music classes as it would fit into her schedule. Cassie could play any instrument you gave her, literally. It would sound like she's been playing for years. She played bass clarinet for marching band, concert band, wind ensemble (highest band class her high school offered.) as well as baritone saxophone for jazz band.

Cassie started her day like all other students who had a 7 am class, went to every one of her classes, talked to her friends, and after another 9 hour school day went home around 4:30 from marching band practice. Today seemed different from other days, well besides the fact that she had extra chores to do like picking up/dusting/vaccuming the dining room and kitchen for some sort of funeral party cuz her mom was allowing a friend of hers to use their house.

She knew today felt different, but couldn't explain what or why. Cassie finished moving some stuff in the dining room that needed to be placed in the living room when she noticed a strange figure in a bathrobe and a turban on his head standing in the hallway

"Who are you?" She asked.

The strange man walked into the bathroom and she ran towards him to get some answers. There was something familiar, something oddly familiar about this guy that Cassie couldnt place.

"Who are you?" She asked again

The guy looked at her once again, those blue eyes of his reminded Cassie... of... a ... guy... named *the narrator looks away and takes a long pause.* Shadi.

The strange man walked into the bathtub. Cassie couldnt take the silent treatment anymore from this guy and started running towards the guy, but only made it two feet before mysteriously passing out.


	2. Awake

"Who are you?" I asked again before I tackled him and passed out before I got to him.

I dont know how much time had passed before I started to come around. But when I did come around I heard voices, voices I didn't know.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" one voice asked

"I dont know? Maybe. All I know is that I found her passed out right out side. Heat exhaustion? " Another voice said

Who are these people? I thought while a slight groan escaped me.

"I think she's waking up." A third voice said

"Yugi get your grandpa, he should know?"

"Yeah, on it."

Whats going on? What should be known? I heard the door open and close. Why does his name seem so utterly familiar? Who the hell are all these people. The door opened and closed again

I groaned one more time before opening my eyes. There's no way this could be a dream, not just some random vision. Its way to realistic for this to be fake. I sat up

"Oh thank goodness you're awake." The old man said.

"What happened?" I managed to say

"Yugi" He gestured to the boy with long blond crooked, pointy locks for his fringe, the rest features a set of five large spikes and two smaller spikes colored black with a magenta sheen along the edges. "He found you passed out right outside."

"Thank you." I said

"No problem."

"Im Joey Wheeler." the blond said

"Tristan Taylor" The brunette said

"Tea Gardner" The girl said

Oh god she's going to piss me off I can tell already

"Im Solomon, Yugi's grandpa, but you can call me grandpa. You’re free to stay here as long as you need to sweetie."

"Im Cassie." I looked at grandpa. "Thank you."

"Where are you from?" Yugi asked

"California" I said

"Then why are you all the way in Domino?"

"I dont know. I dont even remember buying a plane ticket to come here or anything like that."

Grandpa got up and picked up a bag that was on the dresser and handed it to me.

"It was found with you."

Grandpa and everyone else walked out of the room to give me a few to myself, presumably to look through the bag. I dont even remember having a bag with me when I passed out. I opened the zipper and started pulling things out, some school ID, a school schedule, chap-stick and duel monsters cards. The ID card made no sense, it said I was a 16 year old sophomore named Cassie Blake at Domino high.

When did I enroll here? Does it have something to do with that guy in the bathrobe?

I picked up the schedule and there was a note on it Child starts Monday 5/20. I looked at some of the information thats on the schedule, it was pretty accurate with my personal information except for one, parent name. It said Solomon Muto.

Grandpa my new guardian? What is all of this bullshit?

"My child you have been brought here for a reason." This voice said.

I looked up to see a woman their, but this was no ordinary woman. It was a goddess of Egypt. Thank god I know my ancient Egypt stuff.

"Goddess what do you mean."

"My child please call me Ma'at. You have been brought here to help Yugi and his friends. But that is all I am allowed to say. Once Yugi and the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle complete their destiny, you will return to your world."

"Okay Ma'at. I can do that."

"The paperwork in your bag will provide you with some cover in this world sense you dont technically belong in this world, but it will only be temporary."

"Ma'at?" I asked

"Yes child?"

"Why are you doing this, if I may ask. I was always taught that you were the goddess of truth, balance, order, law, morality and justice."

"The creator of light, Horakhty asked me to bring you to this world and look after you more or less speaking."

"Thank you." I bowed in respect.

"Young one I will see you soon, I must return to where I belong." She kissed the top of my head. "Goodbye"

She left and I sat back on the bed. Today was one hectic day. I started looking through the duel monsters deck that was in my bag. Pretty good cards I’ll tell you that. 3 spell cards caught my attention, Poison of the Old Man, Meteor of Destruction and Ookazi. Just alone those three cards can cause 2600 in damage. 

“Cassie?” Grandpa said coming in. 

“Yeah?” 

“Dinner in a few, so wash up and come down.”

“Okay.” 

I did what he said and came down for dinner. Chicken, rice and veggies for dinner it wasn’t that bad. It will have to work for the time being, cuz im stuck in this world for the time being. 

“So Cassie?” Grandpa asked as he placed the food on the table

“Yes?” 

“Sense you said you were from California, what did you do there?”

“Grandpa, you just don’t ask that sort of thing.” Yugi said

“Yug its okay. Besides from being a student, I took music.”

“Sing or play something”

“Both” I said taking a bite. 

“That’s cool” Yugi said. 

“What do you play, if I may ask?” 

“Flute, Clarinet, Bass Clarinet, Baritone Saxophone, Alto, Saxophone, Tenor saxophone, percussion, trombone, guitar, and bass guitar.” 

“You are one talented girl. How did you find time to learn all of that?”

“Started playing guitar and piano when I was a kid, my dad taught me.” 

“Im jealous.” Yugi said. 

“That reminds me, your school for you missy.”

“Awww.” I whined

“Sorry Cassie, you have to. We’ll have to get your uniform tonight. So you two finish eating so we can do that.” 

I was disappointed; I was hoping to get out of school for a few months. One the way over the store Yugi told me what the uniform would be, a pink coat, a white oxford shirt, a blue tie, and a blue pleated skirt.

“Ewwww.” I made a face. 

“Come on Cassie, it will only be for a few hours.” Grandpa said.

“okay if you say so.”

On our way home from the store grandpa brought up what I said earlier about me being able to sing. He started begging me to sing something, anything. Yugi joined in, now interested in me singing. 

“Okay fine, the song is called Feeling Good by Muse. 

Birds flying high you know how I feel  
Sun in the sky you know how I feel  
Breeze driftin' on by you know how I feel

It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me  
And I'm feeling good

Fish in the sea you know how I feel  
River running free you know how I feel  
blossom in the trees you know how I feel

It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me  
And I'm feeling good

Dragonfly out in the sun you know what I mean, don't you know  
Butterflies all havin' fun you know what I mean  
Sleep in peace when day is done  
And this old world is a new world  
And a bold world  
For me

Stars when you shine you know how I feel  
Scent of the pine you know how I feel  
Oh freedom is mine  
And you know how I feel

It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me  
And I'm feeling good

 

“Wow. You are good” Yugi said. 

“I agree. Very pretty song.” 

“Thank you.” I couldn’t help it but blush a little. 

We arrive back home and told to start getting ready for bed. Half an hour goes by and Yugi just came into my room to talk to me when he notices my deck.

“So you play?” 

“Yeah? But theres no way I could beat you, you’re the King of Games.”

“How’d you know I was the King of Games? “

“I kinda noticed the trophies in your room, the one with the duel disk on it.”

“Oh. So you want to duel me?”

“Sure, but go easy on me.”

He runs out of the room to grab his deck and returns a minute later. I don’t know why it took me this long to realize the Millennium Puzzle around his neck. 

“What is it?” He asked

“Millennium puzzle?” 

“Oh yeah. I got it when I was a kid. Took me 8 years.”

“To build it.” I accidently finished his sentence.

“Yeah, how did you know?” 

“I know my fair share of ancient Egypt stuff.” 

He smiled, he know I am a lot smarter than I look. 

“How many items are there and name them”

“Puzzle, eye, necklace, rod, key, ring, scale and belt.” 

“Impressive.” He paused for a minute. “Crap.”

“What?” 

“I forgot to introduce you to someone.”

“Who?” 

He put his hands on the puzzle and it started to glow. It was confusing me, but yet again I don’t have a millennium item. Yugi did something, something I don’t know how to explain. The guy opened his eyes and looked at me

“Oh my god.” It hit me, who this stranger was. My eyes widened “King Yami. But how?”

“Hello Cassie.” He let out a chuckle “Soul bound to the puzzle. How do you know me?”

“Took a class about Ancient Egypt. My teacher showed us pictures of hieroglyphics and you were on one of the pictures. She referred to you as the great King Yami.” 

“Yugi’s right, you are very intelligent. So, you want to duel?” He smirked

“Go easy on me. No shadow magic.” I pointed at him “Cuz that would be cheating with me. I cant use shadow magic like you.”

“Fine.” He chuckled once more.

“Lets duel.” We both said at the same time. 

Things were now starting to come back to me from watching season 2 of the anime; he has the Egyptian God Cards. Have to watch out for those and keep my mouth shut that these people are actually anime characters or something like that. Or is this stuff really all real. 

“I’ll start” I said placing 2 spell cards and one monster card in defense mode down. 

Yami placed one card facedown and a monster card face down in defense mode. I placed one card in attack mode, Armored Lizard. I revealed my facedown monster card, Goblin Attack Force and attacked Yami’s facedown monster. I was risking my monster and the possibility of a special ability. There was neither, didn’t lose my monster or activate a special ability. 

“I activate this, Pot of Greed.” I picked up 2 more cards and showed them to Yami. “I activate the 2 cards I picked up, Ookazi and Meteor of Destruction. So you lose a total of 1800 life points. But that’s not all, I also attack with my remaining monster, subtracting another 1500 points from you.” 

Now Yami’s down to 700 life points, while I still had 4000. But I know Yugi always pulls something out when he’s in a tight situation and wins. 

“Impressive Cassie. 3300 life points in one turn. I draw and place this face down on the field. I also activate this, Card Destruction. So you have to discard your entire hand and draw the same amount of cards.”

Several turns pass, Yami is down to 200 life points and I’m down to 2500. It was Yami’s turn and was giving this look. I had a feeling he was going to summon a god card. 

“I’ll end my turn.” Yami said

“I draw.” I looked at my deck. “I activate this, Grave Robber. And you know what card I choose?” 

“What?” His eyes widened

“Card Destruction. I may lose some good magic cards but I think you know.”

“I wont be able to use the god cards.”

“Wait you had all 3 in your hand?”

“Yes? How did you know?”

“Heart of the Cards. Something I’ve always gone by. Now I attack with my Gazelle on your face down monster.” My monster was destroyed, revealing Giant Solider of Stone. “Damn it. Should of seen that coming.” 

“I sacrifice my solider so I can summon Curse of Dragon and attack”

“You activated my trap, Negate Attack. Protecting my life points.”

“I end my turn.”

“I draw, before I place any monster cards down, I activate this. Dark Hole. It destroys all monsters on the field. I place this down, Kuriboh and attack, reducing your life points to zero.”

“Wow it looks like you won Cassie.” He smiled “Congrats. You earned it.”

“Wow I beat the King of games? Were you really going easy on me?”

“No. I honestly gave it my all.”

“Ha sure Yami. Or you just let me win.”

“Maybe just a little.” 

“Go to bed now Cassie, we have class tomorrow.” Yugi said,

“Yugi don’t do that to me.”

“Sorry Cassie.” 

“See you tomorrow Yug.”

“Night.”


End file.
